runescapeloresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Path of Glouphrie
Quest Transcript: The Path of Glouphrie/Transcript The adventurer returned to the Tree Gnome Village to find King Bolren in the company of a new pet: one of the same creatures that he/she had previously encountered in the Stronghold. Despite his/her insistence, the gnome would not believe that his cute little “Dumpling” was an evil spy sent from Arposandra, but he agreed to hear the adventurer out if he/she could find a way to remove the creature’s illusory shroud. Bolren spoke of a strange visit from Yewnock, son of the famous gnome engineer Oaknock, who had crates of materials delivered to him, crystal included; it appeared as though Yewnock was building something. Acting on this information, the adventurer spoke to Golrie in his cave, who told him/her of the elven souvenirs that his father used to send. Directed towards the nearby storehouse, the adventurer discovered a crystal bowl akin to the one in Brimstail’s cave, a diary written by Bolrie, and another strange machine. Solving the crystal disc puzzle that guarded its controls, the adventurer switched on the machine, dispelling the illusion that disguised Dumpling. Apologizing for his doubt, Bolren informed him/her of Longramble, a citizen of the village who set out to find Arposandra, and sent him to Aluft Gianne jnr. for a hint as to Longramble’s whereabouts. With Gianne jnr’s coordinates, the adventurer was able to track Longramble to the mountains west of Castle Wars and south east of the Poison Wastes. Happy to have company, Longramble gave an account of the events that led him here on his search, and his discovery of a waste outlet spewing tar into the forests, and the presence of mutated battle tortoises, suggesting Arposandra was somewhere nearby. However, the path to the outlet was blocked by roots, stemming from a sickly spirit tree. Surprised of the adventurer’s ability to commune with him, the tree said that the waste had cut off his connection to the anima mundi, and as a result he was unable to communicate with the other spirit trees. The adventurer mentioned that Hazelmere might be able to help, and the tree agreed. While pondering the best solution to the problem, the adventurer was shocked when Hazelmere began speaking inside his/her head, saying that he/she had initiated a mindmeld using the spirit tree as a conduit. The adventurer explained the situation, and Hazelmere, through the adventurer, was able to diagnose the tree’s malady. Only elven magic, he said, would restore the tree’s connection to the anima mundi; a pure cleansing note from a crystal chime. Using the crystal bowl in Bolrie’s storeroom, the adventurer chanted Oaknock’s crystal seed, previously obtained from King Narnode Shareen, into a set of crystal chimes. Returning to the spirit tree, he/she rang the chimes and felt the tree’s relief wash over him/her, receiving his thanks. With the roots cleared, the adventurer was able to enter the waste outlet, arriving inside a cave filled with mutated tortoises and terrorbirds. Traversing through the creatures and tar, he/she finally made it to the room at the end, defeating the three guards present. Listening at the door leading to the next room, the adventurer overheard a surprising conversation between two guards; terrorbirds with the ability to speak. Unfortunately, he/she was spotted, and the guards activated the room’s defences; tar and gas began filling the room, projectiles were launched from the walls, and a charm prevented escape by teleportation. The adventurer struggled and called for help; Hazelmere, hearing his/her distress, teleported in and, creating a temporary bubble, transported the two of them out using a seed pod. At Hazelmere’s house, the adventurer thanked the gnome for the rescue, and Hazelmere informed him/her of his/her potential as a spirit tree mage. He spoke of a vision he was having before being interrupted by the adventurer the first time; his autumn was ending, and winter was coming; he had made his choice. The adventurer disputed the accuracy of the visions, but Hazelmere sent him/her away, saying that they would meet again, though the next time might “be the last”. Lore learned from this quest *Oak and maple wood are standard gnomish building materials *Oaknock had a son, Yewnock, who used to play with King Bolren when the king was younger *Gnomes do not usually dwell on past events *Golrie's grandfather, Bolrie, travelled the world and used to collect elven artefacts, sending them back to his grandson for safekeeping *Long ago, Bolrie ran against King Healthorg's son, Argenthorg for kingship, but, after he was tricked into trying to shame his opponent by his advisor, a disguised Glouphrie, he left the stronghold in exile, swearing to get his revenge on the mage *Glouphrie, the gnome explorer Longramble found out, headed west after he was banished from the Gnome Stronghold *The Arposandrans are pumping toxic waste into the nearby forests of Isafdar; the city is the source of the Poison Wastes *The Arposandrans are experimenting with the anima mundi, creating warped versions of battle tortoises and terrorbirds in the process *Hazelmere bestowed upon the adventurer the ability to mindmeld at their previous encounter *The anima mundi allows communication between spirit trees *Hazelmere is a friend of the trees; a tree whisperer *Hazelmere was meant to see a vision that could save his life, but was interrupted by the adventurer's attempts to mindmeld *Humans can use spirit trees as conduits in order to mindmeld over large distances *The anima mundi is created by all living things; it is their "soul", remaining in balance through the power of Guthix *Powerful magic can separate the anima mundi from its source, releasing both energy and harmful pollutant *Elven magic revolves around the power of Seren; the divine aspect of the anima mundi *Elves, through their chanting, can charm things connected to the anima mundi *Pure notes created by pure elven crystal have purifying effects on their surroundings *Terrorbirds have been mutated by their "Gnome Masters", giving them the ability to speak and think *"Failures" in the Arposandrans' experiments are dumped "outside" *Due to the empathy the adventurer has shown to the anima mundi, more than any other gnome in a long time, Hazelmere believes that he/she could become a "true spirit tree mage" *Guthix had decided that Hazelmere's work was almost done, and he had one last choice to make *Hazelemere was having a vision of the future when the adventurer called, fortelling events that would soon come to pass *The guardianship of the spirit trees will soon be passed to someone else Category:Quests Category:Gnome series